The Anubis House (Fun Fan-Fiction) Wiki
Welcome to The Anubis House (Fun Fan-Fiction) Wiki Anubis House is a residence at an English boarding school dating from the early 1900s, and currently serving as a home for nine or ten kids under the watch of the boarding school's strict caretaker, Victor Rodenmaar Jr. As a Greek-Canadian girl named Michaela Avgeropoulos (Karol Sevilla) who resides at the Anubis House meets and befriends American transfer Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos), another resident not really close friend of Michaela, Joy Mercer (Klariza Clayton), suddenly disappears without a warning and the school staff eliminates all traces of Joy's existence. Joy's best friend, Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey), is dismayed to learn this and accuses both Michaela and new girl Nina of being involved with her disappearance. Michaela and Nina make a bizarre discovery: recorded diaries of 2 young girls, Eva Floros (Leah Santos) and Sarah Frobisher-Smythe (Rita Davies), who had lived in the house long ago. On the tapes, it is revealed the house has a secret history, a mystery that nobody knows anything about. Eva has given Mikey th ring of Cleopatra, and Nina an Eye of Horus-shaped necklace this gifted jewelry pieces with mysterious powers revealed to Michaela along with Nina when they decide to investigate the house's mystery, Mikey enlists the help of former acquaintance and new friend Fabian Rutter (Brad Kavanagh) and roommate and current best friend Amber Millington (Ana Mulvoy Ten). They form a secret group called "Sibuna" (Anubis backward) whose popularity expands to include Patricia, once she makes peace with Michaela and Nina after learning that Joy's disappearance is connected to the house, and Alfie Lewis (Alex Sawyer), another classmate and prankster. The other Anubis House residents, and Trudy Rehmann, the house relative, are oblivious to the mystery. Sibuna collect all seven puzzle pieces hid within the house and discover that the pieces put together to make the Cup of Ankh. Michaela soon discovers that she is The Key and that Nina is the Chosen One. However, this can only be performed by the Key with the hand of The Chosen One. Everyone believes that Joy is indeed the Key. Michaela along with the Sibuna gang must race to make the cup before Victor and the teachers or Rufus Zeno get their hands on it. In the second season, Senkhara (the forgotten ruler, a dead spirit) from ancient Egypt first curses Michaela then Nina with the Mark of Anubis - with the instructions that they must find the Mask of Anubis or they both will die. Along with their journey, Sibuna discovers a chamber of tunnels underneath the house that contain a series of puzzling and dangerous tasks to unlock new parts of the tunnels and lead to the mask. However, Senkhara isn't happy with how long it is taking Michaela. As a warning, she punishes Alfie, Amber, Fabian, and Patricia with the Mark of Anubis also. Alongside the group, Victor is also searching for the mask as he believes that it holds the missing ingredient for the elixir of life - tears of gold. To obtain the Book of Isis that contains the recipe for the elixir, Victor instructs Mr. Sweet to gain an Egyptian Exhibition. Jerome locates his father in prison, who tells him that in order to reverse his bad luck, Jerome must find the Frobisher Gem and put it into the Frobisher shield after he stole it as a child. New American pupil Eddie Miller (Burkely Duffield) who turns out to be Mikey's older half-brother becomes rivals with Patricia, even though they are just hiding the fact that they are attracted to each other. Victor teams up with Anubis House's new housemother, Vera, who 'helps' him with locating the mask. Unbeknownst to Victor, Vera is, in fact, working with Rufus Zeno. It is a race against each other as Sibuna and Victor try to outwit one another on the quest for the Mask of Anubis that will lead to eternal life. In the third season, a new teacher, Miss Denby (Susy Kane), comes to the school and seems to hang out with Victor and Mr. Sweet often. New American student K.T. Rush (Alexandra Shipp) comes to the school. While in the second season it is revealed that Eddie is the Osirian, sworn protector of the key Michaela and the chosen one Nina. Mikey's ring starts doing "wonky' and crazy things along with her powers becoming even more enhanced which leads her to do more investigating in the house. Eddie and K.T. do some snooping around the house while Mikey along with Fabian tries to decipher a series of codes. When Victor catches on to Mikey, Sibuna is revived by Amber with Mikey still being their leader and Eddie as a secondary leader and Fabian, K.T., Patricia, Amber, and Alfie as members. They find out that the adults are trying to reawaken a sleeping Robert Frobisher-Smythe, with Denby being the "Keeper", Victor being the "Enabler", and Mr. Sweet being the "Seeker". The Sibunas discover that Miss Harriet Denby's name is actually Caroline. Her sister is actually Harriet – and the original Keeper. However, she is locked in a mental hospital because of her sister. It turns out that Mikey isn't just the Key but a descendant and that her grandmother was killed by the spirit of Senkhara. She is initially needed for the ceremony, but because of Caroline Denby lying about her identity, Frobisher is reawakened evil. Everybody thinks that the ceremony didn't work out since Sibuna intervened just in time, Frobisher turns out to be alive, who is reawakened and evil. Caroline does not tell Eric Sweet or Victor about this. Robert explains to Caroline that he needs to capture Ammut's distant maternal ancestor-descendant who is actually Michaela for Ammut at midnight or noon so that she could become her body carrier of evil. to make the unknown key the carrier the evil side has to feed Ammut souls of the deceased during all of this drama there is more drama going on between the students. Jerome and Michaela finally have sparks between them, Eddie and Patricia go through ups and downs, Mikey finally stands up to Victor and the teachers once and for all after she is finally fed up. It is revealed that once Ammut possesses Mikey her soul will be lost forever, including her powers are more powerful than ever, even more, history about the key is revealed, and Michaela's actions and choices in past events and the present time have dire consequences. What happens if Ammut rises? What will happen if and when Michaela becomes Ammut's carrier for evil? are the consequence of Mikey's actions really that bad? will time be with her or against her this time? will she win or lose? is this life and death? will Sibuna finally win this time? Mikey and the gang have to race to beat team evil once and for all. In the finale special Touchstone of Ra, the Anubis House residents are preparing for their graduation; however, their joyous celebration plans are cut short with the arrival of four freshmen fourth years who move in early – Cassie, Erin, Dexter, and Sophia. On their trip to an Egyptian museum, Michaela discovers a special artifact known as the Touchstone of Ra. Back at the house, Victor announces that an artifact from the museum was stolen, and the Touchstone suddenly appears to be in Mikey's possession. Victor confiscates the Touchstone but has no intentions of returning it. Later, the Sibunas overhear Victor speaking to Mr. Sweet about what happens when the Pyramid of Ra is built. They plan to prevent him from building the Pyramid, retrieving the Touchstone for good measure. Eventually, Mikey discovers that Sophia has betrayed them when she plans to complete the Pyramid of Ra herself. At the graduation ceremony, Mara is manipulated by an unknown force when she wears the valedictorian medal (which is actually an artifact discovered by Alfie). At the house, the Sibunas team up with Victor to find the remaining pillars of the Pyramid to stop Sophia from accomplishing her goal. In the final showdown, the Pyramid is incomplete and the students are saved. Since Sophia fails, she is transformed into stone as a punishment from Ra. Michaela makes her final stand in the process to fulfill "destiny" in preventing the pyramid from ever being built. In the end, the students celebrate their graduation party. Category:Browse